Raptors and Goblins and Trolls Oh My!
by MariPain
Summary: Goblins are known for their greed but Saszi isn't like most goblins. How much is she willing to give to gain the trust of a mysterious male Troll with a questionable past? Multiple character pairings and occasional crude language. I do not own World of Warcraft, this is mostly product of my imagination with some ties to both Goblin and Troll origin stories.


Sha'Ahjin stared at the small goblin woman sandwiched between her two comrades, he was only slightly amused by their sheer audacity. He had been making his way down the coast line for most of the day when he had happened to stumble across a washed up cargo crate. Once he managed to open the crate he found a chest inside and began to fumble with the lock clumsily. Suddenly he was surrounded by three small goblins whom he was now looking at. The female cocks and arrow in her bow aiming for his hand. "Hey don't be stingy!" She says in common having some knowledge of many trolls use of low common as main dialect.

Sha'Ahjin frowns around his tusk irritated. "yo! If ya wan da chest mon all ya got to do wa say a so!" He bellows.

The goblin female looks him up and down appraisingly and finally smiles lowering her bow, she reaches her hand out in acceptance "thought you were going to try to eat alone there buddy."  
Sha'Ahjin frowns confused and the female goblin laughs realizing he didn't understand her figure of speech. "Means my crew and I where under the impression you planned to keep the goodies for yourself." She pauses and pulls her hand back having not received the hand shake she expected. "Let's try this more civilized. My name is Saszi Steamwrench." She then motions at her to male cohorts. "These two uglies are my pals and fellow goons, Zeemo Multitwister and Kleegle Mudsprocket."

Sha'Ahjin frowns suspiciously as the two males stay in fighting stance. "I ain't lookin for a fight mon. Just enjoyin da beach." He says defensively.

Saszi glances back at her cohorts and waves them to stand down. "Knock it off you two numb skulls. He's playin nice, so should we" she states commandingly before turning back to Sha'Ahjin and giving him her best smile " I'm sorry … Zeemo here gets real into fighting and Kleegle hasn't learned his place yet." She winks and Sha'Ahjin. "No fight today. Sorry for the scare buddy. Need any help with getting that open? we can split the finds or I will pay you if it's something rare, the manager at the shop I work for pays a pretty silver for odd finds. I might even throw ya some extra coin since ya look rather handsome!" Her male companions shrug giving the two space to work out an agreement seeing that no blood is to be shed.  
Sha'Ahjin mellows a bit feeling less endangered. He nods curtly "that sounds a fine mon" he mumbles warmly as his relaxed nature takes the forefront. Saszi grins and helps him crack the lock on the chest and he pulls the lid up. Inside they find a small sum of gold and divide it evenly amongst the four of them.

Sha'Ahjin shrugs and begins to lumber off slouching in his usual lax manner when Saszi call out for him to wait a moment " hey , you're a pretty big guy I'm sure we could use you on our team! We can share our profit as well!" She gives him a winning smile.

Sha'Ahjin frowns and scratches one of his tusks. " no need fah much moneh mon. I jus go wha mah feet lead meh. Today tha sand and the sea be all I need mon."

Saszi watches him moment before following him and her companions try to keep up with her. "well In that case do ya mind if we tag along?" He glances at her hopeful expression and absentmindedly cracks a small grin. "If that be wah ju wan ta do mon, tha be fine..." Sha'Ahjin finally responds huskily. Saszi smiles and reaches up to shake his hand and he crouches offering her his own . She wraps her digits around one of his a bit hocked at his finger size however she finishes the handshake gesture anyway as she is not one to be dissuaded.

"Team?" She asks hopefully, to which he nods. Having come to agreement the four continue walking for a while. A few hours before sunset Sha'Ahjin glances upward and stops. "We need ta set up camp mon , da dark houses some bad jujus and we needa fire." Saszi nods curtly and they head further away from the shore to begin to set up camp. The male goblins settle into a humorous discussion of their own sexual escapades and Saszi sets up some traps close to the nearby forest before proceeding to collect a number of coconuts and plantains. Shortly she manages to bring down a boar which she drags behind her back to camp. "Troll do you want to build the fire or start working on skinning the boar?" She asks as Sha'Ahjin seems to be milling about as though bored. He smiles and begins stacking the tender and wood the other two goblins have collected into enough of a pile to burn and sets up some posts to use as cooking spits. Shortly he has a nice fire going and the two male goblin go to collect more wood, so Sha'Ahjin settles down and prods the fire with a stick as he watches Saszi make light work of the boar and section off some of the meat to hang salting what she intends to dry, before getting a pan to begin cooking some of the meat for dinner over the fire. She cuts open a coconut and pours the milk in with the meat she is going to cook and then Seasons it with some herbs she had collected.

Sha'Ahjin watches a bit impressed and amused at her choices of ingredients. She sets the pan up over a thin flat rock which she stations in the middle of the fire carefully while wearing her bomber mitts. Next she begins hanging the salted meat on a line she strings between two posts. Sha'Ahjin frowns and sniffs the air the blood making his mouth water, he growls softly and looks out to the sea and makes his way toward it hoping the smell of the sea will keep his urges at bay.

The sun is nearly gone by the time Saszi finishes hanging the meat and she notices Sha'Ahjin seems to be enthralled by sunset. She finds it rather beautiful herself, the colors of the sky bearing resemblance to molten gold. She smiles and makes her way over to the water's edge then she washes her hands in the ocean to get the reek and blood off... She turns back to Sha'Ahjin to see him watching her almost like a predator would its prey and her hair begins to prickle. "Um hey there troll! Coulda used a hand back there! Would have made it go faster." She blubbers a bit embarrassed. Sha'Ahjin eyes seem to clear back to normal and he smiles slightly "sorry Mon the sunset called to meh." He murmurs sweetly. He looks back to the sky as the last rays begin to disappear. Saszi shivers and walks over to stand by him. She takes a moment to gaze up at him admiring his height. "So what's a handsome troll like yourself doing wandering the coast all lonely like?" she finally asks.

Sha'Ahjin frowns and scratches his tusk contemplating what to tell her, finally he decideds to stick with the truth as that is the easiest. "dat is a long story mon."

Saszi smiles taking his comment as a challenge. "We might spend a lot of time together… you know maybe you could tell me a little every day… oh I have an idea! Each of us must tell or show a little about ourselves before bed every night if nothing exciting happens that day! Okay?"

Sha'Ahjin thinks for a moment then nods, "sound like a plon mon."

They start to head back to the campsite in comfortable silence when they overhear Zeemo and Kleegle. Zeemo is loudly bragging about his last name [Multitwister] and stating how the ladies love him for something he does with his genitals. "And that my young trainee, is why I get all the ladies!" Upon seeing Saszi he winks at her; smirking suggestively while raising one eyebrow he shouts "aint that right boss?!"

Saszi rolls her eyes and placing one hand on her hip she wags her finger on her other hand at Zeemo scolding him. "Zeemo you know damn well that is a pile of kodo shit. The only reason your last name is Multitwister is because your great Grammy invented the best vibrator ever. It had dual head action and was shown to bring a large number of goblin gals to orgasm over and over, she invented the system that made the double rotors work correctly and that is still being used today. She was really smart, though a bit of a nympho… but most goblins are it seems... though I didn't realize you had such a large pool of ladies" she raises her eyebrow pointedly "… regardless you can't hold a candle to her engineering capabilities as of yet Zeemo."

Zeemo sighs embarrassed "boss?! I was giving the noob some pointers and telling him what he has to look forward to if he works hard!" Saszi eyes him disbelievingly and his façade crumples. "Damn it boss… fine…" Zeemo leans close to Kleegle and says in a hushed tone; "rule number one, do not piss off the boss. Rule number two flattery is the golden ticket aside from gold." He clears his throat and falls to his knees and theatrically sings " boss pleaseeeeee don't be angry with your faithful servant Zeemo! He only wants your love and affection! Oh my deadly beauty and macabre gemstone have mercy on poor Zeemo!"

Saszi face palms herself trying not to giggle. " Zeemo you are ridiculous you silly rogue! Get up or I'll feed you to the troll!" Sha'Ahjin stands up straight suddenly reaching his full 7'1/2 feet. He is more than slightly towering over the three foot tall goblins. " yo! What's the big idea mon?" he says confused. " ya know da horde be frownin upon dat sort of ting." He pauses slightly out of breathe and finishes " Sha'Ahjin not gone eat no body today!"

Saszi smiles up at him "I was only playing stud muffin…" she stares up at him a moment admiring his height. " oooo you're a tall one aren't ya?" with a giggle, she winks before patting his knee. "I didn't mean to offend you." Sha'Ahjin slouches back down much to Saszi's disappointment.

Zeemo studies the pair from his submissive kneeling stance and squints analyzing their interactions, before crawling to his feet with Kleegle's help. With a wicked smile he struts over to Saszi, pulls her to him roughly and kisses her lips. Within a split second she has wound her open palm away and the back of her hand suddenly connects with Zeemo's face. Effectively pimp slapping him.

Zeemo stumbles back clasping his cheek where she has slapped him and shrugs sheepishly. "Come on boss! Can't ya have a little fun?" he says pointedly. " ya aint messed around since ya killed Chip-" Saszi interrupts him , " Don't remind me of that double crossing man whore!" she hugs herself and then grabs Zeemo's shoulder pulling him away from Sha'Ahjin and Kleegle. Once they are far enough away to where the others cant understand their words Saszi sniffles and looks at her hands. " Zeemo you know damn well how hurt I am about it. Why bring it up?"

Zeemo frowns and rubs the back of his neck " boss … you're not the only one who was hurt. Ya know how Candy Cane did me …But I can still have fun… I haven't let it color me like you have about chip. I know you have both of thems blood on your hands so maybe that's the difference. I don't know boss…" he takes a deep breathe "I know you thought Chip was the one I saw how you went out of your way for him… you tried to be the best at everything. Hell I tried to do the same thing to impress Candy." He rakes his hand through his pitch black hair frustrated. "I wanted Candy Cane to be my one. I knew when I started messing with her it wasn't a smart idea." He grimaces "But in the end they both used us and each other. We couldn't have known…"

Saszi turns on him angrily "what the hell kind of stunt are you trying to pull here?! Bringing up old skeletons like that…and the kiss…" she blushes a dark green. "What the hell Zeemo?!" she turns away from him and leans against a palm tree. Zeemo comes up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "The troll… you like him don't cha? I noticed how you watch him… like I used to watch Candy sometimes…" he frowns refraining from telling her how he feels about her. "Just be careful boss… I know you haven't gotten over Chip Endale. Hell I'm not sure I'm over Candy Cane completely. It's okay to have some fun don't get me wrong… but take the kiss as a warning of how it will feel if you move to fast." He scratches his chin " I tried to jump the first gal I could when we made it to Kalimdor. I was brash. Stupid."

"After we fucked I toyed with her feelings… I wanted her to hurt like I hurt because of Candy Cane… and I did hurt her… she won't have anything to do with me now." He clears his throat embarrassed. "Boss Candy wasn't my first lamp post… I realize the situation is a bit different…well… Chip bragged about him being yours…" Saszi covers her face feeling sick as Zeemo continues, "I just want you to know I'm here if you need me. It's only been a few weeks I know. but you can't do this to yourself. If you need the troll that's fine. But don't rush into something. Time is money my precious friend."

Having finished saying what he felt had to be said Zeemo pats her back as he goes to head back to where Sha'Ahjin and Kleegle are tending the fire in uncomfortable silence. "Hey Zeemo?" Saszi murmurs just loud enough for him to catch as he hasn't gotten too far away yet.

He turns toward her quickly, "yeah ?" she uncovers her face and takes a deep breathe, " I told the troll we would each take time in the afternoons before bed to tell about ourselves so we get to know each other a little better." She rubs her forehead. "I'll be there shortly… but I need a moment. Can you go first? I'll take what you've said into consideration. Maybe I am going to fast for myself." He nods. "I got your back boss. don't take too long or I might have to go into some story about riding off into the sunset on an albino kodo to save a crazy ass damsel who didn't see the ladder outside her window!" he gives her a crooked grin and turns back toward the camp putting his player persona back on and adding a slight bounce to his step as he nears camp.

"Boss will be here shortly she just needs some time to calm down! Maybe kill some things… she said she mentioned we each have to give a little info about ourselves so we all get to know each other better. Boss and I go way back, and since she don't know you guys like she does me I'm going to go first so she don't miss you twos life… stuff…" he frowns thinking a moment. " well … I guess something yall need to know about me is I will probably lie to yall a lot until ya get to know me… even if the truth sounds better. I won't lie however if boss is in trouble or something is going to happen or if I check an area before you guys and it looks like some shits bout to get real. But when it comes to personal shit I suggest you two don't believe me. Unless you're asking my opinion on something before you do it-" Saszi pats his shoulder letting him know she's back and he glances at her. " yo boss! I wasn't sure exactly what you where wanting us to talk about?"

Saszi smiles "well I guess at this point we just can talk about whatever we feel our team mates should know about ourselves." Zeemo nods. "Well I guess I'm done then, whose next?" he looks at Kleegle pointedly. Kleegle grimaces and glances at Saszi who gives him a warm and encouraging smile.

"Well… I'm a mage but I'm rubbish with electricity. I think I hurt my self-more than my opponents most of the time…" Zeemo moans and face palms himself so Saszi elbows him in the side roughly and hisses to be nice. "Ugh… actually I'm better at healing and bandages and stuff…" Zeemo mutters"*cough* virgin *cough*" and Saszi pinches his ear. At this point Kleegle is to embarrassed and starts stuttering and gets quieter and quieter. "It's okay Kleegle. We ought to have lots of time for training while traveling and we could all use some practice I think." She looks pointedly at Zeemo.

"If it be okay mon, I would like ta be goin next" Sha'Ahjin murmurs. Saszi nods at him. "alrighty mon. my name be Sha'Ahjin . I tink de main reason ya found meh wandering about the coast today be I am lookin for something, somthin that fits. I been tired of not knowin. Dese tings,"he makes a hand motion as though he is carrying the world,"dey weigh me down. My budy, Zuni, he jump in front of the bad fire and lightning. He save me from bad witch. But he not make it. I be totin somtin heavy in my chest mon. I be needin something, but don't know what it be." Sha'Ahjin straightens a bit staring into the fire. " dat all I have ta say tonight mon."

They all sit quietly for a moment processing what Sha'Ahjin has said. Zeemo smiles ever so faintly. " I think it's your turn boss… want me to tell how beautiful and generous you are and how you kick ass and shit?" Saszi rolls her eyes and sits down hugging her legs "I got it Zeemo." She murmurs quietly. "Well it's good to have each of you as members on my team and I'm glad things worked out the way they did today Sha'Ahjin. Something you guys need to know about me… I will try to be as understanding as I can be, if anyone has problems feel free to come talk to me. I will not make jokes like Zeemo over here." Zeemo makes a hand motion to signify he couldn't care much less. "I am going to do my best to keep us all safe, hopefully we all learn and grow during this adventure. And should we have to split at some point I hope we all carry fond memories with us to wherever it is we move on to." She grins at each group member. "As long as we all stay honest with each other then I think we will all get along rather well…"


End file.
